Y todo comenzó por placer
by Nekoo096
Summary: Maka era una chica muy sencilla y tímida, hasta que conoció a un chico, se enamoró de él, pero jamás se lo dijo, pasaba el tiempo, y ellos solo fueron amigos, pero un día las cosas cambiaran...
1. Chapter 1

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde carajos se metió mi hermano? Me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo 18 años y vivía en Tokio, con mi hermano menor Hero, pero nos venimos a vivir a Death city ya que la universidad me dio una beca para estudiar acá, fue muy complicado convencer al director que me dejará llevar a mi hermano, tuve que contarle lo que menos me gusta decir, y de esos modo fue que lo dejaron venir, creo que todo fue por lastima… Apenas habíamos llegado, ¡pero mi hermoso hermano se me ha perdido! No puede estar muy lejos, el problemas es que él no hablaba mucho ingles. Comencé a caminar por las calles, hasta que lo vi sentado en un callejón, llorando. Me acerqué, me agache para quedar a su altura, para después susurrarle mientras acariciaba su pelaje.

-Hermanito, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mí?

-¡Lo siento! –Mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme.

-Ya que, ya paso… pero ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

-Es que vi a un gatito.

-¡Tonto! Mejor vamos al Campus antes de que se haga mas tarde.

-De acuerdo…

Cuando nos levantamos para ir al campus, aparecieron cinco hombres con unos rostros muy perversos, así que me asuste y rápidamente me hice delante de mi hermano, para seguir caminando, pero ellos bloquearon mi camino y dijeron:

-¿Adonde crees que vas?

-Pues voy a mi casa, así que con permiso.

En ese momento me empujaron bruscamente.

-¡Hermana!

Ya se estaba acercando para golpear a mi hermano pero Tome mis zapatos y se los lance en las cabeza a lo que estaba adelante para después abrazar a mi hermano y colocándome como escudo.

-¡Maldita perra! ¿Quién te crees? –Comenzó a correr hacia mí, con un tubo en sus manos.

Cerré los ojos, mientas esperaba el golpe, pero jamás llego, abrí los ojos y vi al hombre que nos iba a golpear en el piso, con sangre en la nariz; mire hacia arriba y vi a un chico con el cabello blanco, no se le veía muy bien la ropa, ya que la luz del atardecer hacia que cambiara de tono. Los otros hombres comenzaron a atacarlo, pero el los golpeaba con mucha facilidad, al parecer practicaba artes marciales. Cuando al fin termino, se me acerco, para después hacerse a mi altura.

-¿Estas bien? –Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si… muchas gracias. –En ese momento me miro fijamente, aun sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa.

Sus ojos eran hermosos, era de un color rubí, muy extraño pero aun así hermosos, así que yo me perdí en su mirada.

-Veo que no eres de acá, pues bueno tienes que tener mucho cuidado por que los hombres como ellos se aprovechan de las extranjeras, así que no caminen solos a estas horas.

-¡Si señor! –Dijimos en coro mi hermano y yo.

-Bueno… Hasta luego, fue un gusto conocerte… aun que ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Maka y él es mi hermano Hero.

-Mucho gusto Hero y Maka, yo soy Soul, es todo un placer, Adiós. –Y se marchó.

El parecía rico, pues tenía una manera de hablar muy elegante, pero su manera de vestir decía lo contrario. Me levante, para después cargar a mi hermanito e ir al campus.

Cuando llegamos, todos nos miraban de manera extraña, dudo que sea por que somos Japoneses, creo que es porque piensan que Hero es mi hijo, que gracioso, fuimos a la habitación que nos toco, era compartida, pero todavía no había llegado mi compañera, organice las maletas, para después sentarme en la cama y prender la computadora, mi hermano comenzó a jugar con mi celular a mi lado, le envié un mensaje a mi mejor amiga Yui para decirle que ya habíamos llegado y contarle lo que había pasado, al momento se abrió la puerta y entro un chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien y ¿tu?

-¡Muy bien! Oye perdón que pregunte esto pero… ¿Él es tu hijo?

-No, él es mi hermano.

-Oh, ya veo, son iguales, pero ¿el director no te regaño?

-Pues si tuve que rogarle, pero después me dejo. –No quería decir que tuve que decirle la muerte de mis padres, no quería hablar y recordar ese momento.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntarte de esto.

-Tranquila –Mientras le sonreía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Maka y él es Hero.

-Yo me llamo Tsubaki, Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Bien, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.

-¡Que tierna eres! –Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme.

-Gracias… supongo. –Dije sonrojada.

-Bueno, mañana comienzan las clases, así que debemos dormir, oye otra pregunta ¿Por qué tu hermano no habla?

-Ah, es por que tiene los audífonos, entonces no nos escucha.

-Ya veo… Bueno si algo mañana le hablo, chao que descanses.

-Chao.

Y nos acostamos a dormir, obviamente yo dormía con mi hermano y él ya se había quedado dormido hace mucho, mientas ella y yo hablábamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Hola! Acá les dejo el otro capítulo! Me alegra que te gustara mi historia tsuki.1416 y .Evans mm digamos que Hero tiene 8 años (Que Lindo!) y Soul que tenga... 19! :D Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, me fui a bañar, desperté a mi hermano, espere a que se bañara y después fuimos a desayunar con Tsubaki. Al momento lleve a mi hermano a la nueva escuela y yo me fui a clases. Para ir a desayunar con Tsubaki e ir después esperar a que mi hermano se bañará y después llevarlo al colegio. Al llegar al salón que me tocaba, hable con Tsubaki, mientras que llegaba el profesor; al momento que llegó, comenzamos a presentarnos, para después el a explicarnos que íbamos a hacer en todos los semestres. Ya iban a tocar para el cambio de clases, hasta que llego una señora, que parecía, la secretaria, comenzó a hablar con el profesor, así que no me importo y me puse a escribir en mi cuaderno, hasta que escuché que el profesor comenzó a decir.

-Bueno chicos, hubo un problema con los salones así que repartieron a uno cuantos estudiantes, acá nos llegó otro estudiante, por favor señorito podrías presentarte.

-Sí señor, mi nombre es Soul, es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Escuche que todas la chicas comenzaron a murmurar cosas como: "Dios mío, que hermoso esta ese chico" o "Me encantaría ser su novia". Así que levante la mirada para saber de quién hablaban, cuando vi me sorprendí demasiado, ya que era el mismo chico que me había salvado el día anterior, él me miró fijamente, para después sonreírme y sentarse a mi lado.

-De acuerdo, no se les olviden traer los materiales para mañana, por favor señorita Albarn, muéstrele los materiales al señorito Evans.

-Si señor dijimos todos en coro.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, yo mire a Soul para sonreírle y mostrarle los materiales para mañana.

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo por salvarnos ayer a mi hermano y a mí.

-No hay de que, y gracia por los apuntes, te los devolveré mas tarde.

-No hay problema, ya me grabe los materiales en la memoria. Bueno adiós.

-Adiós.

Me fui para el salón que me tocaba y así continuo mi día, en ninguna de las clases de hoy me toco con Soul, así que no me preocupe tanto.

Cuando terminaron mis clases; salí del salón corriendo, hasta tropezarme con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho, debí fijarme para donde iba a ir.

-No, el que debería disculparse soy yo.

-Ah, Soul, hola.

-Hola Maka, ¿A dónde ibas? Ya que ibas con tanto afán.

-Iba por mi hermano a la escuela.

-Ya veo, si quieres te acompaño.

-Muchas gracias. – Dije con una gran sonrisa

Fuimos caminando en un silencio muy incómodo, no sabía que decir, me daba miedo meter la pata. Lo gire para verlo y vi que él me estaba observando, así que me sonroje demasiado y volví a voltear.

-Y ¿Cómo te pareció esto por acá? –Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Es muy bueno… la gente que he conocido han sido muy especiales conmigo.

-Ya veo… y ¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar inglés?

-Pues… bueno uno fue por la escuela y otro por que me gustaba mucho el idioma así que lo estudie por el computador.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí.

-Vaya, sí que le colocaste muchas ganas a eso.

-Si… demasiadas ganas, además quería que mi madre se sintiera orgullosa de mí.

-Mis disculpas por entrometerme en su vida, pero ¿Por qué su hermano no se quedó viviendo con su madre?

-Es que mi madre, está muerta, ella…

-Por favor, mis mil disculpas, no quería recordarle eso. Lo siento mucho.

-No hay porque, usted no sabía. –Dije mientras fingía una sonrisa.

Todo el camino nos quedamos en silencio, al momento cuando llegamos a la escuela mi hermano, se lanzó a abrazarme.

-¡Hola hermana!

-Hola hermanito

-Ah Hola Soul, Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. –Él se agachó para quedar a la altura de mi hermano, acaríciales la cabellera, sonreírle y decirle.

-No hay de que, fue todo un placer ayudarlos, ¿sabes? Me gustaría enseñarte a hablar inglés, ¿te gusta la idea?

-Sí, hermana me dejas, por favor.

-¿Está seguro, mi hermano a veces es muy insoportable?

-¡Oye! No es cierto.

-Sí, muy seguro.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Genial! Les demostraré a eso imbécil que yo soy bueno para el inglés.

-Oye, desde cuando sabes insultar en inglés.

-Esto… yo… -Y todos comenzamos a reír.

Después Soul nos fuimos de nuevo al campus, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, cuando entre al mío, allí estaba Tsubaki, me miro, para después saludarme con un gran abrazo.

-¡AMIGA! Hola. ¿Sabes? Todo el mundo dice que tú y Soul están saliendo, ¿Es verdad? Pues como él, al parecer le gustaba otra chica entonces…

-¡¿Qué?! No claro que no, él y yo no somos nada.

-De acuerdo… ¡Hola Hero!

-Hola…

-Tsubaki.

-¡Hola Tsubaki!

-¡Que niño tan hermoso! –Se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Oye ya vuelvo, te importa si te dejo a mi hermano, quiero tomarme un baño en las aguas termales.

-Dale, que lo disfrutes.

-Gracias.

Tome, la toalla, y todas las cosas que necesitara, al parecer, eran muy pocas las personas que entraban allí así que era mixto, pues nunca he visto a un chico entrar a estas aguas, no creo que tenga tan mala suerte como para que le de a u chico por entrar justamente hoy, me quite la ropa, me di una ducha, para después meterme, estaba demasiado relajada, me coloque mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música.

Al momento vi una sombra, así que me asuste un poco, me quede mirando que o quien era esa sombra y vi que era la silueta de un hombre, cuando mire bien vi que era Soul, intente quedarme callada, para que no me viera, tal vez solo vino a darse una ducha, y ya va a salir, pero no… justamente se metió a las aguas termales, comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, será que no me ha visto, comencé a correrme lentamente, para salirme, pero él me sintió y dijo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Lo siento mucho. –Dije entrecortada.

-¿Maka? ¡¿MAKA?!

-Lo siento mucho, no quise hablar, pues pensé que solo te iba a dar un baño.

-¿No te importa que te vea desnuda?

-¿Ah? Pues sí, pero como el agua me tapa, de que me preocupo.

-¿Y no te importa verme desnudo?

-Pues... Tampoco te estoy viendo desnudo ya que el agua también te cubre, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Entonces me puedo quedar aquí a tu lado.

-Claro. –Dije algo sonrojada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero ese silencio era algo bueno, nos mirábamos demasiado al igual que sonreíamos, era tan relajante…

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas, así que ya me tenía que ir, me pregunto si ya mi hermano cenó, mire a Soul y le dije algo penosa.

-Soul… Ya tengo que irme, ¿puedes voltear mientras que salgo?

-Claro, fue un gusto a ver estado contigo. –Dijo algo sonrojado.

-Digo lo mismo, Adiós.

Volteo y yo salí lo más pronto posible. Me vestí para después ir a mi cuarto, cuando llegue, vi que Tsubaki y Hero estaban dormidos en la cama de ella, con cartas a su alrededor, al parecer se divirtieron mucho, les quite las cartas para después arroparlos y darles un beso a ambos en la frente e irme a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté primero nuevamente, me fui a bañar, para después despertar a mi hermano y a Megan e irnos a desayunar, y esperar a que mi hermano se bañase, para llevarlo a la escuela. Ya cuando íbamos por la salida del campus, me encontré con Soul, pero esta vez no es que estuviera muy feliz que digamos, así que me le acerque y le dije.

-Buenos días.

-Hola Maka, Hola Hero.

-¿Por qué estas aburrido?

-No es nada importante.

-Pues yo si creo que sea importante, porque si no fuera importante no estaría tan triste.

-Tienes razón, ¿Por qué no llevamos a tu hermano y te voy contando en el camino?

-Bueno.

Comenzamos a caminar, lo mire, hasta que él también me miro y le hice la seña para que me dijera que le ocurría. Cuando dejamos a mi hermano en la escuela, me miro y comenzó.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que me gusta una chica, y ayer le dije, pero ella no me dijo nada.

-Así que piensas que te dirá que no.

-Exacto… ¿tu que piensas?

-Pues en verdad, creo que no deberías ser tan negativo, estoy segura que ella te va a decir que te ama.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, tienes que ser positivo.

-Tienes razón.

Cuando dije eso sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón, no sabia el porqué, sabiendo que apenas lo conozco, pero aun así fingí con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la universidad, el día continuo de maneara común. Terminaron las clases fui por mi hermano, para después ir a mi cuarto a hacer las tareas con Tsubaki.

-Oye, ¿a ti te gusto Soul?

-No, claro que no, solo somos amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, es que les veo un gran futuro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

-Como digas.

-Además a él ya le gusta otra chica. –Dije algo aburrida.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo que a él le guste otra chica. –De nuevo, sonrisa fingida.

-Si tú dices.

Ya habían pasado tres meses de estar acá, Tsubaki tenía un novio, se llamaba Black Start, y Soul ya eran novio de Kim, así que yo era la única sola; Soul y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, nos contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba y siempre salíamos juntos, menos los días que él salía con su novia. Cada día me sentía más y más estúpida, ya que yo cada vez sentía algo por Soul, pero a pesar de que sentía algo por él, siempre lo aconsejaba, para que estuviera con la chica que a él le gustaba y el día en el que me dijo que ya eran novios, me abrazó para agradecerme, ese día fue el peor día de mi vida, me sentí una completa estúpida, ya que debí pensar en mi primero, pero no, pensé en el bienestar de todos menos en el mio, ¡eso si que es ser estúpida! Aunque como me decía, si él es feliz yo también soy feliz. Pero cada vez que él me cuenta lo que paso con ella, cuando la beso, la abrazo, y cosas así, me siento mucho peor, ya que yo quisiera ser esa persona que le haga sentir eso.

Intentaba concentrarme en otras cosas para poder olvidar le sufrimiento que estoy teniendo.

Lo gracioso es que había un chico que me gustaba, o bueno solo es un interés, su nombre es Kid y con él si estoy más tiempo, pero él tampoco muestra querer algo más conmigo. En verdad no tengo nada de suerte con los hombres.

Un día común y corriente estaba con una amiga que se llama Chrona y Kid, era un fin de semana así que estábamos afuera de campus, al momento Chrona se fue al campus ya que necesitaba a un profesor para preguntarle una cosa. Me quede a solas con Kid para después ir a su habitación, comenzamos a ver televisión… Pero después, el me tiro un cojín a la cara, así que yo le respondí haciendo lo mismo, se levanto para hacerse delante de mí y seguimos jugando, pero él se acercaba más y más, pero justamente me sonó el celular y era mi hermano. Conteste y me dijo que me necesitaba en la habitación, así que me despedí y me fui. Estuve apunto de poder besar o al menos hacer algo con Kid, pero no pude, ¡quiero matar a mi hermano!

Al día siguiente salí con Soul, nos sentamos de bajo de un árbol y comenzamos a hablar, le conté lo que me había pasado, me sentí mal ya que no puso cara de celos, ni nada por el estilo, decía cosas que no tenían sentido, pero aun así ¡no demostró celos! Es decir que ¡No le importo!

-¿Desde cuando te gusta él?

-Él me gusta, se podría decir que desde lo conocí.

-¿Y por qué te gusto?

-En verdad no lo sé, él es raro, a veces es serio otras veces es loco, me hace reír mucho, se podría decir que escuchamos géneros similares, pero en otros gustos no tenemos nada… Pero lo que más me gusta de él, es que es muy misterioso, pues no se puede ver si en verdad esta triste o feliz.

-Vaya… Ojala que pase algo entre ustedes dos.

-Si sería genial. – ¡Demonios! Eso me dolió. –Y tu ¿como vas con tu novia?

-Bien.

-¿Bien? Solo "Bien" ¿Por qué no dices algo como, "Muy bien, estoy muy feliz con ella"?

-Es que… no, no es nada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te siento algo aburrido.

-Es que estoy muy pensativo.

-¿Y en que piensas?

-M… en cosas.

-Oh… ya veo…

-Bueno te dejo que tengo que buscar a Kim.

-Claro… -Y se fue.

¿Por qué a mí? Me pareció demasiado extraño que él no me contará que le pasaba, pues él siempre me contaba todo lo que le ocurría, fue muy extraño


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado tres o cuatro días en los que no me había hablado con Soul, por un lado, me sentía mal ya que él y yo hablábamos con mucha confianza, pero por el otro, me gustaba ya que tal vez podría superarlo. En cambio todo el tiempo estaba al lado de Kid, solo… que como amigos, digamos que lo que ocurrió ese día fue olvidado.

-¡Maka! ¿Quieres ir a la casa de una amiga, ya que vamos a ser una reunión? Escucharemos música, comeremos, bailaremos… ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo Chrona.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría.

-Genial, ¿Podrías decirle a Kid?

-Claro… aunque no lo he visto en todo el día, ¿Dónde vive tu amiga?

-Pues… vive… Más bien, cuando le digas, si yo ya me fui me llamas al celular y yo te guío.

-De acuerdo.

Salí a buscar a Kid, pero justamente no lo encontraba, le dije a mi hermano que lo buscará por el lado de los hombres y yo ya lo buscaba por el resto del campus.

-_¿Dónde carajos está? Me imagino que Tsubaki ya se fue con Chrona._

_-_Hola Maka.

-¡Dios! Por fin te encuentro.

-¿Me estabas buscando?

-Si… Era por que fuéramos a la casa de una amiga de Chrona… Pues vamos tú y yo ya que ellas ya se fueron.

-Bueno.

-Genial, voy a buscar a mi hermano y ya vengo.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-De acuerdo. –Dije algo sonrojada.

Después de ir por mi hermano, fuimos a la casa de la amiga ya que ella nos indicó donde queda.

Estábamos todos hablando aunque bueno éramos más mujeres, el único hombre era Kid, así que pensé que sería algo incómodo para él, pero al parecer no fue así ya que nosotras no hablamos de cosas femeninas hablábamos de todo, me imagino que ellas lo hacían también pensando en él.

-¿Y bien que hicieron esta semana pasada?

-Pues bueno… ahora que lo recuerdo, salí con Tsubaki para después salir con unos amigos. –Dije recordando que había salido con Tsubaki, su novio y Soul.

-¡¿Quiénes?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

-Pues Tsubaki, su novio y un amigo que se llama Soul… -Dije aun asustada ya que reaccionó muy fuerte.

-Ya veo… -Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Claro… -Dijo una amiga de Chrona mientras nos miraba picaronamente.

¿Acaso Kid estaba celoso? No… es imposible, no creo que yo le importe tanto como para que se ponga celoso, de pronto entendió otra cosa.

Cuando la fiesta se acabó, nos fuimos todos de nuevo al campus. Aun me sentía extraña por la reacción de Kid… Es que fue tan de repente que hasta me asustó.

-Hermana… ¿Puedo ir a dormir con Kid?

-Claro hermanito… ¿Por qué no?

-¡Gracias! Adiós.

-Chao…

-Adiós Kid. –Dijimos todas en coro.

-Oye Maka, mi amiga me contó lo que paso con Kid.

-Eh… ¿Qué cosa? –Dije nerviosa.

-Que al parecer… cuando le dijiste que habías salido conmigo, Mathew y Soul, él se puso… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Celoso? –Dijo mientras me miraba picaronamente.

-Pues… No creo que se haya puesto celoso, de pronto fue que escucho otra cosa.

-Eso dices…

-Bueno… Me voy a dormir… Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

No era capaz de dormir, así que salí de la habitación para después ir a la terraza a pensar.

Me senté y comencé a ver el cielo, todo tipo de recuerdos y pensamientos vinieron a mi cabeza, ¿Qué quería el destino hacerme? ¿Por qué todo está pasando de un momento a otro? Necesitaba que alguien me respondiera todas mis preguntas. ¿Qué carajos le pasa a Soul? ¿Por qué desapareció de un momento a otro? Sabiendo que teníamos tan buena relación a pesar de que no llevábamos mucho tiempo en conocernos, y aun así había esa confianza… pero de un momento a otro a Soul le dio por cambiar conmigo, a pesar de que me dolía el hecho de que le gustaba otra chica y que luego se hizo novio de esa chica, aun así la pasaba muy bien con él, y sentía que en él podía confiar, podía contarle las cosas, al igual que él a mí, siempre me contaba todo lo que ocurría, sea vergonzoso, estúpido, sea lo que sea, él siempre me lo contaba, pero ese día actúo muy extraño, cuando le conté lo que había pasado y lo que sentía por Kid. ¡Soy una completa idiota! ¡¿Cómo carajos me pueden gustar dos chicos al mismo tiempo?!

-¡Soul eres un idiota! –Grite, sin pensar de que alguien estuviera ahí.

-¿Por qué crees que soy un idiota?

_¡Mierda! Cuando carajos llego él, ¿Por qué no he escuchado la puerta? ¡Mierda!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón! no me habia dado cuenta del nombre del tom... lo que pasa es que tenia algunos capitulos ya hechos pero con otros personajes... entonces me toco revisar los nombres para cambiarselos y como que me había faltado unos Gomen! T-T por eso ya los cambié para que no hayan problemas :D Gracias a DANY DE EVANS Si no fuera por tí no me habría dado cuenta... muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews! en verdad eso me inspira a escribir más... por favor si ven algo que no les guste o cosas por el estilo me lo pueden decir, me gustan las opiniones :D bye bye a leer!**

* * *

-Eh… yo… yo….

En ese momento se me acercó, tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, yo estaba completamente pasmada. Me decía a mí misma "_Esto es un seño" "esto no puede estar pasando"_Pero ese sueño cada vez parecía y más real… cerré lentamente mis ojos, para después dejarme llevar, y al parecer él se dio cuenta ya que comenzó a poner más y más apasionado el beso… Nos separamos por falta de aire. Ninguno de los dos decía algo… así que… que mejor manera de hablar que besándonos, así que me volví a lanzar para besarlo y el rápidamente me correspondió, cada vez el beso era más agresivo, hasta que el me mordió el labio inferior haciendo que abriera la boca, para él poder incrustar su lengua, nuestras lenguas danzaron entre sí. Comenzó a recorrer sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que yo gemía lo más suave posible, para no despertar a nadie. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, ya que él tenía novia, pero la lujuria cada vez me comía más y más.

Me quitó la camisa de manera muy lenta y sensual, para después yo deshacerme de la camiseta de él, sus manos acariciaron mis pechos sobre el sostén y cada vez mis gemidos eran más fuertes, le quite el jean, y él me quito mi sudadera. Me quito el sostén, por lo cual me sentí algo incomoda y él se dio cuenta.

-Está bien si no te gustan… podemos parar, no tienes… -Fui interrumpida por un beso.

-No digas más… a mí me gustan tu pechos, y más aún ahora que al parecer estas excitada… son hermosos. –Me sonroje demasiado por el comentario pero aun así me hizo sentir mejor, por lo cual simplemente le sonreí. –Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes… -Para después besarme.

Fue bajando lentamente por mi cuello, para después besar mis pechos, los acariciaba, succionaba hasta después morderlos, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara, y gimieran con fuerza.

Le quite el bóxer lentamente para después hacerme sobre él y besar su pecho e ir bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, por lo cual estaba demasiado excitado, era demasiado grande, no pude contenerme… lo tome entre mis manos, para después llevármelo a la boca… y hacer un movimiento de arriba y abajo, haciendo que el gimiera mi nombre de manera sensual, así que comencé a hacerlo más rápido.

-Maka… me vengo… ah…. Maka… Para.

-M… De acuerdo…

-Esto no se queda así…

Se hizo de nuevo sobre mí para quitarme las bragas, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi clítoris, haciendo que gimiera con gran pasión, para después incrustarlos y moverlos cada vez más rápido, mientras que yo gemía fuerte y me agarraba de su cabellera. Y así siguió hasta que yo llegará al primer orgasmo. Por lo cual yo me sonroje demasiado.

-No es justo… tu no dejaste que yo terminara…

-Lo sé. – Dijo mientras me volvía a besar apasionadamente. –_Ya quiero hacerte mía. –_Susurró sensualmente en mi oído.

_-Pues entonces hazlo._

_-Sé que te dolerá demasiado, cuando quieras que pare me dices.-_Asentí.

-_Podrías penetrarme de manera rápida._

_-¿Estas segura?_

-_Sí._

Se acomodó entre mis piernas, mi volvió a mirar de manera interrogativa, así que yo solo asentí con una sonrisa, él me respondió con otra y me penetro de manera rápida, el dolor que sentía era demasiado, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi ojos, así que él me las limpio con su lengua para volverme a besar, comenzó a moverse suavemente, mientras que se me pasaba el dolor. Hasta que después de ese dolor comencé a sentir algo demasiado excitante, haciendo que moviera más las caderas y diciendo entre gemidos.

-Hazlo más rápido.

-Como digas _my lady._

Y comenzó a hacerlo más fuerte y rápido, los gemidos de ambos se incrementaban, decíamos nuestros nombres entre suspiros, hasta que al fin llegamos al Clímax. Estábamos realmente agotados, se acostó a mi lado, mientras que ambos respirábamos con dificultad.

-Vaya… ya veo porque a la gente le gustaba tanto esto. –Dije mientras miraba al cielo.

-Fue genial…

-Sí…

-Maka… Lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… tú sabes que yo… -Le puse un dedo en sus labios para después sonreír.

-Lo sé, cuando comenzamos esto sabía que no íbamos a llegar a ser algo más, lo sabía porque, tú tienes novia, y… por ello no podemos hacer esto… Pero lo hice también porque confío en ti, y sé que no me arrepentiré de esto.

-Eres de lo mejor… no me canso de decirlo. –Dijo mientras me sonreía. – ¿Puedo? Es el último.

-Si… -Y nos besamos apasionadamente.

-¿La ultima?

-¡La ultima! –Y volvimos a hacernos uno solo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté al lado de Soul, quien estaba dormido, aun seguíamos desnudos pero nuestra ropa nos cubría del frio. Me levante, tome mi ropa interior me la puse, para después despertar a Soul

-Soul… Ya se nos hizo tarde… tenemos que ir a clases.

-M… un ratito más…

-Tonto recuerda que estamos en la terraza…

-¡Diablos! ¡Lo había olvidado! Vámonos antes de que vengan los del aseo.

-De acuerdo. – Y nos vestimos

-¿Sabes? Creí que cuando despertará no te vería a mi lado. –Dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Pues pensaba que me odiabas por lo que paso… Pues aun creo que no debí hacerte eso, es que quitar la virginidad es algo muy grande.

-Pues si… pero ya que, yo también tengo la culpa, así que como ambos tenemos la culpa… pues entonces no culpemos a ninguno, solo deseo que nuestra amistad nunca se termine por esto.

-Y no lo hará. –Sonreí para después abrazarlo.

-Te quiero.

-Igual yo.

-y… como muchas veces dicen "Digamos que nada de esto paso", Pues yo creo que mejor digo "esto jamás lo olvidaré".

-Digo lo mismo, no me arrepiento de nada.

-Ni yo.

Después cada uno se fue a su habitación para cambiarse e ir al cole.

-¿Dónde estabas Maka? Me tenías muy preocupada.

-Lo siento Tsubaki

-¿Por qué tienes pijama?

-Es que no era capaz de dormir.

-¿Por qué veo que caminas diferente?

-¿Ah?

-Ya veo… así que tuviste una apasionada noche… ¿Eh?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! –Dije demasiado sonrojada… Nadie puede saber esto.

-M… te estaré vigilando… Bueno… Ve a bañarte, ahí te deje algo para que comas, mientras tanto llevaré a tu hermano a la escuela, nos vemos en el salón.

-De acuerdo y gracias Tsubaki.

-No hay de qué.


	6. Chapter 6

No podía creer que lo que había pasado ayer, es cierto, tuve sexo con Soul… Dios… y lo peor es que de la manera en que él lo hizo no parecía sexo, antes… parecía como si hiciéramos el amor, pero creo que es imposible, ya que me imagino que él ama a su novia.

Me organice, desayune, para después ir al salón.

No me concentré en todo el día, ya que no dejaba de pensar lo que había pasado ayer con Soul, a pesar de que sabía que no íbamos a ser nada, aun así sabía que él no iba a ser de esos hombres que les daba miedo mostrar lo que siente.

Cada vez que volteaba a ver a Soul, el miraba la ventana, me imagino que estaría pensado lo mismo que yo, aunque bueno... No lo mismo, pero si del mismo tema... Extrañamente lo veía más hermoso que antes... ¿Eso si es normal?

Sentía que me miraban demasiado así que mire para todos lados y vi a Kid mirándome fijamente, por lo cual su mirada me intimido demasiado. Cuando sonó el timbre, fui a la cafetería, por lo cual me encontré con Soul, cuando nos miramos, nos sonrojamos demasiado, al recordar ese momento mi cuerpo pedía más, por lo cual intentaba calmarme.

-Hola... ¿Por qué no estas con Kim?

-Es que... Termine con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Fue por lo que paso ayer? ¿Se dio cuenta? ¡Cuéntame!

-Pues... Yo termine con ella...

-Ah? Y ¿por qué terminaste con ella?

-En verdad, no lo sé, aunque creo que es porque ya no siento nada por ella...

-Mmm ya veo... Bueno al menos no estas con ella por lastima... ¿No?

-Pues sí... Oye Maka yo...

-¡Maka! ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor! Ah! Hola Soul... ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Mmm no, hola Tsubaki.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Me puedes acompañar a comprar algunas cosas, es que Kid va ir más temprano, ya que quería llegar a la hora más simétrica, así que nos encontramos con el... Pero tú sabes que el muy raro... comienza a hablar de simetría y bla bla bla Entonces que mejor cosa a que me acompañe una amiga.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

-bueno... ¿Vamos?

-¡Sí! ¡Adiós Soul!

-Adiós...

Cuando vi su rostro pude ver que estaba algo seria... ¿Sera que esta celoso? Mm... No creo lo que ocurrió ayer solo fue... Por placer.

Al llegar, vimos a Jack y a Christina, vi que estaban demasiado coquetos me sentí algo extraña pero intente pensar en otra cosa.

-¡hola chicos!

-hola Tsubaki, hola Maka. -dijo Chrona.

-Hola- dijo Kid algo serio.

Compramos algunas cosas, para después regresar, cuando llegue al cuarto vi que Soul estaba dormido al lado de Hero. ¡Se veía demasiado hermoso! ¡Se veía tan sexy dormido! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Que hago?! No lo quiero despertar... Pero no puede dormir acá... A no ser de que Tsubaki se quede durmiendo en la habitación de Black... NO, Maka en qué carajo estás pensando?!

-Soul... Soul... Ya llegue.

-Mm... Hola Maka. -dijo adormilado.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano.

-No hay de que... Maka... ¿Podríamos salir...?

-¿Ya?

-si... Claro si quieres. -dijo algo sonrojado.

-Claro... ¿Por qué no?

-¡genial!

Salimos de la habitación, para después ir al campo que quedaba atrás del campus, la noche estaba demasiado hermosa...

-sabes... No he podido superar lo que ocurrió ayer. –Dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

-ah?

-si... Es que... La sensación de haber acariciado tu cuerpo, de haberte besado, y poder tocar zonas que jamás creí que te tocaría, haber escuchado tu gemidos, que por lo cual son demasiado excitantes, y haberme sentido dentro y de ti, cuando escuche tu grito de placer y quitarte la virginidad... Y gran gemido al llegar al orgasmo... Todo fue sensacional.

-¡¿Qué?! No debiste haber dicho todo eso tan directamente! Baka!-dije demasiado sonrojada. -aunque... También la pase genial... Todo el día he recordado esos momentos...

-¿enserio no te arrepiente?

-no. En absoluto. Antes... Me siento orgullosa por ello. Lo único que me duele es el hecho de que eras algo con Kim...

-Sí…. Por ello termine con ella. Me sentí tan culpable por hacerle eso… Es que de un momento a otro, no sentía nada por ella… Pero después me decía: "esperemos un tiempo, puede que más adelante sienta de nuevo ese amor por ella" Pero no fue así.

-Ya veo….

-¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

-¡Claro!

Fuimos a su habitación, ya que él dormía solo. Y comenzamos a jugar, cada vez que lo veía, deseaba volver a besarlo, y volver a tener "eso" con él, pero no podía el orgullo me ganaba.

-¡No! Pero ¿Cómo es que ganas tanto si apenas sabes que botón hundir? –Dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

-Jajaja es para que veas que nadie me gana! –Dije mientras me lanzaba sobre él.

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, pero después él se hizo sobre mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Ambos reíamos demasiado, hasta que paramos por estar cansado.

-Quiero hacerte mía de nuevo.

-Hazlo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí… muy segura.

Sonrió de lado, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón para después besarme apasionadamente, comenzamos a deshacernos de nuestras ropas, para nuevamente comenzar con nuestros juegos. Cada vez sentía que Soul lo hacía con más amor…. ¿Qué carajos estoy hablando? Solo estamos teniendo sexo! Es solo Placer….

Al abrir mis ojos, vi a Soul dormido a mi lado sin ropa, _así que no fue un sueño_ pensé. Me levanté, para después ir al baño y darme una ducha. No dejaba de pensar en Soul…

_-Así todo lo hacemos por placer… Odio amar y no ser correspondida. –_susurré para mi misma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos/as! Gomen! sé que me tardado... pero es que se me acabaron las vaciones y por la depresión no me venían ideas T-T bueno espero que les guste! **

* * *

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, mientras leía un libro; aunque no le colocaba mucha atención por pensar en lo que estaba pasando con Soul, en verdad deseaba decirle lo que sentía por él, pero el maldito orgullo no me dejaba. Desearía que él me dijera que todo lo que había pasado, cada beso, cada caricia, fue por amor. Me gustaría que mientras nos hacemos uno, él me susurrará en el oído "_Te amo". _Pero sabía que nada de eso iba a pasar.

-¿Maka?

-Ah, hola Kid ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La maestra Marie me mandó por unos libros.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Y ¿Tú por qué no estás en clases? Pues es extraño en ti. ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien y sabes que ese alguien te va a rechazar o bueno…. No lo sabes, crees que te rechazará?

-Mm… -Dijo algo… ¿Sonrojado? –Sí…. Sí me ha pasado.

-Oh… -Dije mientras miraba al cielo. –Creo que deberías decírselo.

-¿Ah?

-Sí…. Tienes que tener mucha valentía… pero no quiero que te sientas igual que yo…. Me siento como una verdadera cobarde.

-Ojala fuera así de fácil como haces que suene…. Si fuera así de fácil hace rato le hubiera dicho. ¿Y a ti te ha paso, de que te gustan dos chicos y no sabes por cual pelear?

-Mm… no ¿y a ti?

-Sí…

-Pues… creo que deberías decirle a la última, porque si en realidad te gustase la primera no te hubiera gustado la segunda ¿No crees?

-Tienes la razón.

-Y ¿Quiénes son esas chicas?

-Chrona y… tú.

-¡¿Yo?! Pero ¿Por qué yo?

-No lo sé, por más que intentará saberlo, nunca pude.

-Lo siento Kid… pero a mí me gusta otro chico y…

-Sí, lo sé, sé que te gusta Soul.

-¿Cómo supiste? –Dije algo sonrojada.

-Eres fácil de leer, lo bueno es que ahora que lo pienso, me gusta más Chrona…. No lo sé con ella puedo sentir esas cosas en el estómago.

-Ojala Soul pensará lo mismo de mí. Y sí… ya sabía que te gustaba más Chrona.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Pues muy simple, siempre que estabas con ella, sonreías y colocabas esa cara de "ella es tan simétrica"

-Jajaja ¿Enserio ponía esa cara de idiota?

-Sí.

-¡Me siento como un completo idiota! Bueno Maka me voy que Marie debe estar a punto de matarme por tardar tanto…. Y creo que deberías decirle a Soul lo que sientes, sería un idiota si te dijera que no.

-Gracias Kid, te deseo suerte con Chrona.

-Gracias. –Y se marchó.

-_El problema es ¿Cómo le dijo eso a Soul?_

-¿Decirme que?

-¡¿SOUL?! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Es que como Kid se estaba tardando tanto, entonces la profesora Marie me mando a buscarlo y sin querer llegue aquí, y aquí te veo, y como puedo ver no es cierto que estas enferma.

-¿Tsubaki dijo eso?

-Sí.

-Le debo una.

-Maka no cambies de tema… ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

SOUL POV.

Estaba esperando la respuesta de Maka, la verdad es que estoy demasiado enamorado de ella, solo que no he podido decirle, el día que le iba a decir fuimos interrumpidos, y ese fue el único día en el que tuve las agallas para decirlo, pero no pude, las veces que nos hemos tenido sexo…. Pues la verdad es que yo no lo hacía con intención de parecer sexo…. Lo hacía con amor, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, yo estaba haciendo el amor con ella, cada vez intentaba contener las palabras te amo, que siempre estaban a punto de salir de mí, pero después me decía "pero y si ella no me ama, y si arruino el momento, y si no vuelvo a acariciar o a besar a Maka" por ello no decía nada y siempre que quería decirle lo que sentía ocurría algo… o se quedaba dormida, o llegaba alguien y nos interrumpía, o llamaba Hero siempre ocurría algo.

-Maka no cambies de tema… ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Yo…. –Su rostro se veía más hermoso, estaba completamente sonrojada y sus manos estaban muy inquietas mientras desviaba la mirada. –Es que tu…

¿Acaso Maka dirá que yo le gusto? ¡¿Podría ser eso posible?!

-¡Con que aquí estas Soul! Necesito hablar contigo. –Ambos volteamos para ver quien había hablado.

-¿Kim? –Dijimos en coro.

¡Mierda! Otra vez hemos sido interrumpidos, ¿Por qué coños le dio a Kim por hablar, ella me odiaba, no me había vuelto a hablar desde que le termine? ¿Por qué justamente en este momento? Odio mi vida….


	8. Chapter 8

MAKA POV.

¿Qué hacia Kim aquí? ¿Por qué justamente cuando estaba preparada para decirle a Soul lo que siento?

-Soul, necesito hablar contigo.

-Mm… Podrías esperar, es que estoy hablando con Maka.

-No tiene que ser ahora.

-Maka….

-Tranquilo… ve y luego terminamos de hablar de esto.

-Disculpa…. –Y se fue con Kim.

SOUL POV.

Fuimos a atrás del campus o bueno… no fuimos ella me arrastró (literalmente)

-Soul… Yo quería decirte… Que volviéramos, por favor deja que yo te enamore de nuevo.

-Kim… yo…

-Por favor, haré lo que sea para que me vuelvas a amar.

-Es que… a mí me gusta otra chica, además… ¿Por qué apenas vienes hoy a decirme esto? ¿Sabes cuánto ha pasado desde que terminamos?

-Lo sé, Lo sé… Es solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo, ¿Sí? Me daba vergüenza decirte esto.

-¡Por favor! Ambos sabemos que en verdad es porque te sientes sola, pero no en el sentido de que necesites que alguien te amé, sino en el que como eres la chica más popular del campus, entonces desde que terminamos ningún chico está detrás de ti y por ello me lo estas pidiendo, para que todos vean que tienes novio ¿No es así?

-Claro que no….

-Por Dios… Kim no soy un idiota… además como te dije… Ya me gusta otra chica.

-Es esa maldita de Maka! ¡Esa rata de biblioteca, buena para nada!

-Nunca jamás le digas así! Ahora que lo veo bien… tienes envidia de ella… Sabes que ella es hermosa e inteligente…. No puedo creer que seas tan patética, crees que te sientes genial al insultar a las demás personas, que hasta se puede decir que son mejor que tú. Por favor Kim madura. –Y gire para macharme.

-Espera Soul. –Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-¿Eh? –No pude decir nada, ya que ella me había besado. -¿Por qué me besaste?!

-Oh. Lo siento Maka… no quería que vieras esto. -¿Maka?

-Lamento interrumpirlos.

Giré y vi a Maka con Kid, ¿Por qué coños ella siempre está con él? ¿Acaso son novios? ¡No, no puede ser!

MAKA POV

Después de que Soul se fue con la arpía de Kim, me quede sentada de nuevo en el árbol, veía como los chicos pasaban para el descanso… odio a esa maldita….siempre lo tiene que arruinar…. Estúpida buena para nada

-_La odio. –_Susurré.

-¿A quién odias Maka?

-Hola Kid… Veo que estas muy feliz… ¿Por qué?

-Seguí tu consejo, después de que llegué al salón, le pedí a la profesora si me dejaba sacar a Chrona y ella acepto, lleve a Chrona a un árbol y le dije lo que sentía, ella al principio está demasiado sorprendida, pero después me sonrío y me dijo que yo también le gustaba, así que la besé y le dije que si quería ser mi novia y ella acepto.

-Que bien… ¿Y dónde está?

-Se fue con Tsubaki y las chicas a buscarte para contarte esto… creo… -Dijo algo pensativo.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Pues… bueno le iba a decir a Soul que me gustaba, pero la estúpida de Kim llegó y nos interrumpió.

-Diablos… Vamos a buscarlo, de pronto ya dejo de hablar con esa idiota.

-De acuerdo… vamos.

Fuimos a buscarlo atrás del campus y allí los vi, besándose. ¡¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?! Él me ilusionó…. O bueno yo me ilusioné sola… pero el también ayudo. Mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Salí corriendo, escuché como Kid me llamaba, y luego escuche la voz de Soul llamándome, pero aun así los ignoré y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Me tiré en mi casa para comenzar a llorar, al momento la puerta se abrió y vi que era Tsubaki con las chicas.

-¿Maka qué te paso? –Dijo preocupada.

-Soul volvió con Kim… Le iba a decir lo que sentía por él, pero ya no puedo…

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos volvieron? –Dijo Liz.

-Los vi besándose.

-Ese idiota de Soul…. ¿Cómo carajo prefiere a ese niñita que a ti? –Dijo Patty.

-No lo sé…. Sí lo ven, no le digan que yo estoy acá ni que fui por mi hermano. ¿Bueno?

-Claro…

-Gracias chicas… Chrona te felicito, me alegra que tu y Kid sean novios.

-¿cómo supiste?

-Él me lo contó. Estoy segura que él te hará la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias Ma-Maka. –Dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno… iré por mi hermano…

-Pero aun esta temprano…. Saldrá en una hora.

-Lo sé…. Mientras tanto estaré caminando… no quiero verlo.

-cierto… Adiós Maka.

-Chao chicas, si algo le dicen a Stein que estaba enferma ¿Bueno?

-Bueno.

Salí del campus, intentando que Soul no me viera y veo que fue un éxito, camine lentamente por las calles, mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado. No sabía qué hacer, quería estar con Soul y olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado y volver a tener sexo, así podría olvidarme de las tristezas y comenzar el placer, pero… Sabía que no lo iba a hacer, mi orgullo me ganaba, esa voz en mi cabeza que me dice no seas idiota, enfréntalo y esa otra voz que dice, claro que no, ve y ten sexo con él.

Había pensado tanto tiempo que vi que ya había llegado a la escuela de mi hermano, ya estaban a punto de salir, así que me pare al lado de la puerta mientras miraba el atardecer. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi que era Soul, ignoré la llamada hasta que él se cansará para después poner el celular en vibrador. Al momento vi que me había llegado un mensaje de Soul que decía: "Maka…. ¿Dónde demonios estás? Necesito decirte algo… Por favor llámame"

-_Baka…_

-¡Hermanita!

-Hola Hero. –Dije mientras lo abrazaba. -¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Claro! –Dijo muy feliz.

-Vamos.

-¿Y por qué no viniste con Soul?

-Etto…. Porque… él tenía otras cosas que hacer. –Mentí.

-Ya veo….

Era ahora o nunca… Tenía que superar a Soul… sea como sea lo haré, le deseo lo mejor con Kim…. Que sean una hermosa pareja!


	9. Chapter 9

Soul Pov

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que no he hablado con Maka, cada vez que la veía y la llamaba ella me ignoraba, intentaba esquivarme, siempre que iba a buscarla, ella desaparecía, eso me ponía muy mal, esa maldita de Kim ya lo tenía planeado. Y lo peor era que siempre estaba con Kid, tampoco había vuelto a hablar con él, ya que ese idiota al parecer sale con Maka. Pero si ellos dos están saliendo por que Maka se enojó cuando me vio besándome con Kim... Rápidamente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, analizándolo todo... Al parecer yo le gusto a Maka... Pero si le gusto a Maka eso quiere decir que en verdad no quiere a Kid y está saliendo con él para olvidarse de lo que siente por mí. Pero eso quiere decir que Kid la ha besado. Kid ha besado a Maka?! Dios! No sé en qué pensar…. Necesito hablar con Maka ahora mismo, pero ¿cómo?

-¡Hero!

-¿Qué pasa con Hero? –Dijo el Stein quien me miraba de manera asesina.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención.

-Siéntese y déjeme continuar la clase Evans.

-Sí señor.

Extrañaba a Maka, cada vez que estábamos en la clase que nos tocaba juntos, cuando no quería escuchar lo que decía el maestro veía el hermoso rostro de Maka, como escuchaba de manera interesante lo que decía, cuando anotaba cada cosa importante, cuando se llevaba el lapicero a sus labios.

Ahora que lo pienso…. ¿Maka no me odiaría por solo estar con ella por sexo? No quiero decir que la quiero solo por ello, solo que puede que ella piense así, será que cada vez que terminábamos de tener nuestra intimidación ella pensaba "_Este idiota no más me quiere por eso, solo soy un juguete sexual para él" _Demonios ¿Por qué no pensé eso antes?

-"_Maka en estos momentos debe estar en clases de… Matemáticas, debería ir a buscarla al salón, pero estoy seguro que si ve que soy yo, pues no vendrá… ya lo sé, Le diré Tsubaki y le diré que si puede llamarla como si fuera ella quien la necesita cuando después venga yo la acorralo y le digo todo lo que ocurrió y lo que siento por ella"._

-Tsubaki ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro Soul dime.

-Podrías acompañar al salón de Maka y llamarla, en verdad necesito hablar con ella.

-Pero Soul… tú sabes que ella no te quiere ver ni en pintura.

-Lo sé… Pero la extraño… Por favor.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo algo dudosa. -Disculpe profesor, ¿me dejaría ir al baño?

-Sí, ve.

-Gracias. –Y salió.

Al momento intente hacer el rostro de enfermo.

-Maestro…. Me siento algo mal… me dejaría ir a la enfermería.

-Ve y desaparece de mi vista. –Maldito.

Salí del salón para después encontrare con Tsubaki.

-Bueno vamos por Maka.

-Claro… Gracias Tsubaki en verdad.

-No hay de qué Soul. –Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Llegamos al salón de Maka, me hice a un lado para que ella no me viera, Tsubaki entro, hablo con el profesor y para después verla salir con ella.

-¿Y bien para que me necesitabas?

-Lo siento Maka, pero tienes que hablar con él.

-¿Ah?

-Hola Maka.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo mientras me miraba fríamente.

-Yo… Tengo que hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, tú eres feliz con Kim y yo soy feliz conmigo misma.

-Yo mejor me voy.-Dijo Tsubaki mientras se iba.

-Si… claro…. Tu eres feliz con Kid… ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?

-Y a ti que te importa si hubiera algo con Kid? Pues al parecer eres muy feliz con esa Kim ¿No?

-¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?! ¡Yo no soy nada con Kim!

-¡NO ES CIERTO LOS VI BESANDOSE, ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA IDIOTA?!

-¡PUES SI ERES UNA IDIOTA AL NO DARTE CUENTA DE QUE FUE ELLA QUIEN ME BESÓ!

-¡YO NO PUEDO LEER LAS MENTES!

-¡PERO DEBISTE HABER PREGUNTADO PRIMERO!

-¡¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE PREGUNTE?! ¡ "¿OYE SOUL ERES ALGO CON KIM… PUES?! PORQUE EN VERDAD ESTOY CELOS, NO ME GUSTA VERTE BESANDOTE CON ELLA" PUES NO TE LO IBA A PREGUNTAR ASÍ! ESTÚPIDO BUENO PARA NADA!

-¡¿YO QUÉ COÑOS IBA A SABER QUE ESTABAS CELOSA?! PECHO PLANO, COME LIBROS.

-¡PUES MUY SIMPLE… PREGUNTAR NO CUESTA NADA! IDIOTA QUE NO ES PARA NADA"COOL"

-¡DICES QUE PREGUNTAR NO CUESTA NADA, PERO NI SIQUIERA ME PREGUNTASTE LO DE KIM! AY SÍ! MIRENME, ME CREO MUCHO SOLO PORQUE SOY UNA COMO LIBROS, SOY CELOSA, BLA BLA BLA, Y PECHO PLANO! –Dije mientras hacía movimientos arremedándola y señalándome el -pecho.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA BUENO PARA NADA! –Estaba demasiado sonrojada. Por lo cual se veía hermosa.

-Lo siento…

-No… yo lo siento. –Dijo ya calmada. –Debí preguntarte primero.

-Pues sí… pero yo debí buscarte más…

-Soul….-Dijo aun sonrojada en forma de murmullo.

-Así que…. ¿Estuviste celosa? ¿Eh?

-Yo…. Yo…. ¿Y qué si estaba celosa?

-Maka… yo quería decirte que tú me gustas, y no importa si eres algo con Kid haré lo que sea posible para lograr que tú te enamores de mí y seas solo para mí.

-¿Eh? Jajaja Baka! Yo no soy nada con Kid… él es novio de Chrona, por si no lo sabías… solo somos mejores amigos. Deberías actualizarte un poco… ¿sabes?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Así que fue por eso que le habías dejado de hablar…. Eres un completo estúpido! Soul… tú también me gustas mucho.

-Sabes. –Dije mientras me acercaba a ella. –Todo lo que paso en esas noches… No quería decirte, pero… yo no tuve sexo contigo… yo hice el amor. –Esto de declararse no es nada cool.

-Yo también… cada vez que teníamos sexo pensaba en que lo hacías de suave, tan apasionado, tus caricias todo era como si tuvieras miedo a lastimarme y eso me hacia sentir amada, como alguien importante…. Aunque por otro lado sabía que no sentías nada por mí, o bueno no sabía, pensaba eso.

-Siempre te quería decir "te amo" pero temía a que tu dijeras… lo siento, pero yo no te amo. Y se arruinará todo.

-Tonto… pero ¿Sabes? Le debes una disculpa a Kid, recuerda que él era tu amigo, y le dejaste de hablar por algo muy estúpido, así que ve y pídele perdón.

-Pero primero…. –Me acerqué, para después tomarla de la mejilla delicadamente y besarla. El beso era muy suave, sus labios se sentía tan cálidos… Por fin un beso con amor… ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaríamos así, amándonos? Siempre me diré en mi cabeza cuando vea su rostro y escuche su voz diciéndome te amo.

-Y todo comenzó por placer. –Dije al separarnos.

-Te amo Soul.

-Y yo a ti. –Para volver a besarla.

FIN!

* * *

**ESTE CUENTO SE ACABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... Y EN VERDAD GOMEN POR EL ERROR ANTERIOR CON LO DE LOS NOMBRES... PARA LA PRÓXIMA SI SUBO OTRA DE MIS VIEJAS HISTORIAS INICIADAS SIN TERMINAR, REVISARÉ LOS NOMBRE T-T BUENO ADIÓS! LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE COLOCARON SUS REVIEWS, EN VERDAD ESO ME INSPIRO DEMASIADO! LES AGRADECERÍA SI ME DICEN SU OPINIÓN :D **  
**BYE BYE!  
P.S : COMO HABÍA DICHO NO SOY BUENA CON LOS FINALES u_u**


End file.
